


Take a Break, Nepgear!

by Somburliss



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Friendship/Love, Oral Sex, Shyness, Teen Romance, Tsunderes, lesbifriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somburliss/pseuds/Somburliss
Summary: Uni visits Nepgear to help build a new laser gun. As usual, Nepgear gets absorbed in her work, so Uni convinces her to take a break. But for Uni, their break will be anything but relaxing.





	1. Taking a Break

“Uni, could you grab me that wrench from over there?” Nepgear asks, not even raising her head from her work.

“Sure thing!”

You wipe some tiredness from your eyes and retrieve the wrench she’s looking for. This girl always gets so absorbed in her tinkering. Her favorite manufacturer released a new laser gun, and she invited you over to try it out. Of course, you knew you’d get dragged into assembling it, but it’s been eight hours! Doesn’t this girl know how to take breaks!?

“Here you go,” you say, handing her the tool.

“Thank you! Next I need the screwdriver from the back of the room.”

“Yes, right away!”

You jog over to the tool in question, which would sound unreasonable except that her workshop is huge, about the size of her Basilicom’s lobby.

“Here *phew* it is,” you offer, screwdriver in hand.

“Thanks! That should be it for now.”

“ _For now?_ ” you whine.

“Yup! I’ll probably need your help again in a few minutes though,” Nepgear explains, completely missing your tone of voice.

You sit down at a nearby table, sigh, and rest your head on your folded arms. Watching Nepgear work, she’s… pretty amazing. And not just at building things, either. When she sets her mind on something, she becomes obsessed with getting it done. She’s really strong, too, and can stand up for her friends and what she believes in. But other times she’s an indecisive, nervous wreck, and you have to kick her butt into gear. Grr… you hate it when she gets like that. But once she gets over it, she’s like an unstoppable force! She’s basically one of the coolest people you know. She’d get way too bubbly and happy if you told her that, though. Just the giddy smile she had when you agreed to be her friend was traumatically embarrassing.

Looking at her more closely, though, her eyes aren’t as sharp as when she started. And her hands… are her fingers trembling? Geez, you’ve been pushing yourself to keep up with her, but it’s no good if she can’t keep up with herself! This girl, you swear…

“Nepgear. Take a break,” you say with authority. It takes a second for the tech junkie to respond, as if she had to fish your words out of an ocean of other thoughts.

“Oh, something like this is nothing, Uni. Don’t worry about me. I just want to finish thi-”

“No,” you interrupt. “You’re taking a break. Come with me.” You grab her wrist and drag her out of the workshop, her screwdriver clanging against the floor behind you. She tries convincing you she’s fine, but you ignore her until you arrive at her bedroom. You give her a slight push, seating her on the bed in front of her TV.

“Pick out something to watch. No machine documentaries!” you command.

“Aww…”

“I’ll be back with drinks and snacks. And if I find you back in your workshop…” You narrow your eyes. “ _No mercy._ ”

She gulps.


	2. It's Probably Fine, Right?

You return to find that Nepgear has picked out a movie. It features two teenage girls running around and getting into various antics and mischief. You wouldn’t have expected this choice from Nepgear, but it’s actually pretty funny. You’re both cracking up for the first half of the movie, but about midway through, the laughing stops.

The two girls suddenly start talking about their feelings, and after a long, heartfelt conversation… ARE THEY K-K-KISSING!? You turn to Nepgear in confusion, but she’s staring at you with the same soft expression that the girls in the movie had. That’s the last thing you see before her lips connect with yours, and your vision goes black.

When you drag your eyes open, you’re lying with your back flat against her bed. Planeptune’s CPU Candidate is pinning your wrists above your head as she looks down at you, her smiling face mere inches from yours. And somehow, both of you are stripped down to nothing but your panties!

“H-Hey, what are you doing!? Let me go!” you command, though not lifting a finger to free yourself.

“Aww, but we’ve been, umm… k-kissing for minutes! Don’t tell me you don’t like it now…” pouts a blushing Nepgear.

“I-It’s not that!” you sputter. “It’s just… you’re acting weird! What’s gotten into you!? And where are our clothes!?”

“It’s because you were right. I was probably pushing myself too far. I’m really lucky to have a friend like you to look after me like that. And watching that movie, uh… made me want to do this!” She didn’t even address your missing clothing…

“Th-That’s it!? That’s the only explanation you have!?” you exclaim, unable to even see straight through your confusion and embarrassment.

“Yup!” With no additional words, the purple-haired girl’s lips attach to yours magnetically. Is this… really okay? Th-This could turn out really bad, _dangerously_ bad. Her entire body is pressed up against you. Way too much of your naked skin is in contact with hers! When you’re this physically and emotionally vulnerable, all your instincts scream to get out of this position immediately. Her kiss feels really nice, though… and you really like Nepgear, and you trust her, so… it’s probably fine, right? But just as soon as you’ve let your guard down, something brushes against your panty-covered privates.

You break the kiss to urgently ask, “What was that!?”

“Oh, that was my knee,” Nepgear answers innocently.

“Well, don’t do tha- *kya!*” Your declaration is interrupted by another brush of the girl’s knee, and her chuckling at your response.

With your face glowing a neon red, you make your first attempt at breaking free from the suddenly inappropriate girl’s grip. The problem is, it’s useless. This girl swings a sword around all the time, so of course she’s stronger than you! Your arms feel like twigs compared to hers. She doesn’t even seem to register that you’re trying to escape.

“Does that feel good? I’ve never done anything like this before, but I’ve seen videos…” Nepgear asks in a whisper.

“You watch porn!?” you exclaim, not bothering to match her whisper at all.

“I’m on the Internet all the time! I-It was inevitable!” Nepgear says defensively. And she cuts off any further discussion with a firmer press against your nethers.

“*Ohh! Ohhhh…!*” you moan.

“So you DO like it!” Nepgear says, beaming as she massages you through the flimsy piece of cloth around your waist. It may protect your modesty from onlookers, but it does nothing to protect you from shameless lesbians…!

“No I don’t… *Ahhhhhh… Oh! Ahhh!*” Your erotic voice completely ruins your denial.

“Oh Uni… When will you learn to be honest?”

“I’m not *kya* lying! You’re just… Oh! You- *OHHH!*”

Heedless of your continuing attempts at being a tsundere, Nepgear starts rubbing you faster and harder. This is bad! Your eyelids fall over your eyes, and your moans start pouring out of your mouth uncontrollably. You try to get your wrists free again, but there’s no power behind your movements at all. You’re basically just wagging your hands back and forth while this lewd girl holds them in her iron grip. She stares down at you, enamored with the effect she’s having on you. This is worse than the kissing. Now she can see every improper face you’re making…

“Ooh, your underwear is getting wet. That always means the girl is enjoying it in the videos…”

Once Nepgear mentions it, you notice she’s right. Your panties are wet, and as soon as you pay attention to it, your lower lips let out a small squirt. Nepgear obviously feels it with her knee because she chuckles right away. Oh god, it’s so embarrassing…

Your moans steadily increase in pitch, making it clear how much you enjoy getting your pussy rubbed. The few occasions you open your eyes you see Nepgear’s face, still examining you with fascination. This is dangerous… It’s coming soon, and she’ll see all of it if you don’t get her to stop!

“Nepgear, *Ah-AHHH!* you *OHHH!* st- *MMMMM-AHHHH!!!*”

Your attempts at talking are completely worthless, so you squeeze your thighs together, trying to slow her down. It backfires entirely. The CPU leans back until she’s sitting up straight, then grabs both of your thighs, easily spreading them as she continues to stroke her knee against you. Not only that, but she uses her grip on your legs to pull you towards her at the same time! This girl is too strong! And her knee is pressing against you so firmly now… it’s too good!

Your hands are free, but your brain doesn’t even realize that fact. Getting overpowered so easily is the last straw for you. With Nepgear staring at your body, eagerly rubbing your flower, you surrender the sight she’s been waiting for.

“Oh noOOO! *HHHHFFF* DoOOOn’t look! I’m gonna! GonnaaAAAA!” You orgasm for all you’re worth, shaking and shuddering beneath your best friend’s unwavering gaze. She sees it all. The way you arch your back. The exact shade of red covering your cheeks. The beads of sweat collecting on your forehead. And the look of absolute, unbearable ecstasy on your face. Through it all, Nepgear continues gripping your thighs, just like she continues pressing into your nethers. You can feel your pussy pulsing as it gives her even more of that girlcum she was so proud of before, leaving your panties absolutely awash. Worst of all, you’re moaning like some sort of degenerate, letting out a voice that should never come out of a chaste girl like yourself.

“Goodness Uni, you must really be enjoying this!” Nepgear says cheerfully. Nnngh… Her accusation is completely right, but you’d sooner die than admit it!

“Sh-Shut up! I- *AHHH!* *H-H-OOOHHHH!*” It’s too hard to deny that you’re having an orgasm when you’re still orgasming…

“Don’t worry Uni. I can keep making you feel good while I talk!”

That’s not what you meant!

This seems to stretch on for minutes, with Nepgear prolonging your orgasm by continuously rubbing you through your panties and saying every observation of hers aloud. She calls your reactions “cute”, “lewd”, and sometimes even “unexpected”. She had expectations about how you cum!? Eventually the nerdy girl tires of watching you like a science experiment, and slowly moves her knee away.

“You were incredible, Uni. Your orgasm lasted a really long time! I was worried you wouldn't like it, but I’m glad you did!” Even after wreaking sinful havoc on your body, she still sounds like an innocent angel…

You look up at her through misty eyes, breathing labored breaths and shaking sporadically. “I *huff* didn’t like it. Because *huff* I’m not a pervert. It *huff* didn’t feel good at all…”

“Really?” Nepgear says in genuine surprise. “Hmm… but that doesn’t make any sense. Your panties are soaked, your nipples are hard and swollen, and you were definitely having an orgasm. You’re even drooling.”

Wait, you are?

AND COULD SHE NOT SAY SUCH EMBARRASSING THINGS SO MATTER-OF-FACTLY!?

“W-Well, none of that matters. I said it didn’t feel good, so it didn’t,” you insist.

“I can’t just give up after trying to make you feel good… so let’s try again. This time I’ll take your panties off and use my tongue.”


	3. Getting Carried Away

“W-Wait *huff* Nepgear. C-C-Can’t we *huff* talk about this?”

“Nope! You were nice enough to make me take a break when I needed it, so I have to make sure I return the favor by doing something nice for you. It’s only fair! I’m sure I can do it if you give me another try!”

It’s that damned obsessive nature of hers, she just won’t let it go. And with your tsundere pride, there’s no way you’ll admit that she’s making you feel good. What a bad combination… At this rate, you’ll be walking crooked by the time she’s done!

She slides your panties off before you can stop her, leaving you exposed and vulnerable on your best friend’s bed. A pang of embarrassment hits you at being completely naked, but for some reason, you don’t cover yourself up. No one is ever supposed to see your most private place, but… If it’s Nepgear, then maybe it’s okay…

Still lying limp from your climax, you’re powerless as she slides your body towards her, then props your hips up above the rest of your body. She grabs your ankles and pins them to the bed, on either side of your head. You’re basically an upside-down CPU sandwich now…

“Nepgear, w-what is this position!? This is no way for a CPU to be handled! Let me go!” you order, again not making a single attempt to free yourself from the stronger girl.

“Aww, c’mon Uni! I’ve always wanted to try this one. I think you’ll love it!”

But being folded over and held down like this is so humiliating! And besides, all of this sexual stuff never should have been happening in the first place! But Nepgear… The way she’s making you feel, well…

“G-G-Geez, I guess there’s no helping it,” you stutter, still short of breath. “I _guess_ I’ll let you *huff* practice on me a bit. But don’t get *huff* too carried away!  You better not make me cu-”

“This will feel really good Uni, I promise you’ll love it!” Nepgear declares.

“Hey, are you even listen- *kyaha!*” you squeak. You shudder the instant her tongue touches your sensitive pussy. Thaaaaaat’s gooooood… You immediately get lost in the feeling, trying to thrust back at her tongue even though you have no leverage to do so. After a few seconds, you regain enough of your wits to realize you have a dumb, happy look on your face. And, even though her mouth is buried in your crotch, you can tell from her cheeks that Nepgear is smiling. Tch, you let your guard down.

You slap a halfhearted frown on your face and moan, “I-I told you, d-didn’t I!? Don’t get *MMMMMM* carried awayYYY!”

Planeptune’s CPU Candidate disregards you entirely, instead focusing on the sweet spot she just found that makes you curl your fingers every time she licks it. Soon your resistance crumbles like a sand castle getting washed away by an ocean of pleasure. You’re reduced to a shaking and shuddering mess, with every move of her tongue making your toes clench. Your hips dance around as she explores inside your tunnel, diligently stimulating every inch she possibly can. Her occasional sighs transform from small vibrations to monumental quakes that shake your whole body.

“N-Nepgear… So good!” you cry. Embarrassment wracks your mind at such words, but you can’t help it. Her ridiculously-pleasant tongue forced you to say it. And it keeps forcing you to say things, over and over again. Every time you say something, it seems to encourage the lewd girl to lick you even more enthusiastically. It’s like a neverending cycle of you shamefully declaring how successful she is at making you feel good. So much for your tsundere pride.

With your body trembling, and your mouth betraying you at every opportunity, it isn’t long before you reach your peak. You don’t even try to hold back, any hope of withstanding Nepgear’s tongue having disappeared entirely.

“I LOVE IT! Nepgear, you’re gonna… You’re making me…!” You can’t even finish the sentence before you’re struck by an orgasm. You scream, you shake, and you leak enough girlcum that it drips down your tummy. Nepgear reaches down and threads her fingers through yours, and you instantly start squeezing her hands as hard as you can. As Nepgear refuses to stop eating you out, your tongue lolls out of your mouth and your eyes roll back. You offer every telltale sign that she’s won, that she’s made you feel better than you’ve ever felt in your life. Yet, it’s still not enough to free you from the purple-haired girl and her determination to crack your tsundere shell.

“NEPGEAR, OH GOD, OH GOD, TOO MUCH AAAAHHHH!!!”

It’s useless. Her one track mind can’t hear you at all. Your only option is to sit there, squealing and dripping girlcum until your obsessive friend is done with you. When it comes to sex, Nepgear is way too strong…

Much later, the lewd girl finally shows mercy on your overstimulated soul. She moves back, allowing your butt to land with a wet thud into the puddle of girl juices that you didn’t realize you were making.

“Goodness Uni, I thought you’d enjoy it, but I didn’t think you’d enjoy it THAT much! You must really like sex!”

“I-I *HUFF HUFF* didn’t *HUFF* enjoy it!” you say, out of breath like you’ve run twenty miles.

She giggles. “Sure you did. You told me you did. Lots of times! And look,” she instructs, pointing directly at your lower lips. H-Hey, isn’t that a bit rude!? “Look how wet you are! And you’re blushing all the way down to your neck, and and…”

“OKAY!” you yell. “*HUFF* I admit it. *HUFF* It… maybe… *HUFF* felt good. Kinda. A little,” you utter, fading to a whisper as you focus your eyes as far away from eye contact as you possibly can.

“Yay! I knew it! You sounded just like the girls in the videos, after all,” Nepgear states confidently.

Something in your head snaps, and you suddenly find a second wind in your lungs.

“I sounded just like them, huh? The CPU Candidate of Lastation sounded just like a pornstar? Like a depraved, immoral woman who has sex on camera for money? IS THAT WHAT I SOUNDED LIKE!?”

A short pause passes as the color starts to drain from Nepgear’s face.

“N-No, Uni, that’s not what I meant, you know that…” she replies nervously.

“Are you quite proud of yourself? Putting me in such a shameful state? Forcing me to confess such humiliating things?” you ask, rising from your position on the bed.

“N-N-No, it’s not like-”

“Where are you going, Nepgear? We’re not done here! Stop running!”


End file.
